1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for establishing an area of incision on a breast and, more particularly, to an apparatus conducive to creating an aesthetic incision on the breast with respect to skin lines thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The precise position and shape of an incision for a breast operation facilitates the successful performance of the operation as well as the cosmetic appearance of the breast following surgery. Surgeons currently rely on visual or palpable reference points to place the incision in the desired location. Accordingly, the precision with which such a resultant incision is made varies which thereby may result in a less than optimal incision. It is therefore, desirable to overcome the above problem and others by increasing the precision of an incision made on the breast.